The Greatest of the Ancient Magics
by RickSt
Summary: Set immediately after GoF, Harry's summer starts off with the awakening of his true self. This story is a slash adaptation of “The Awakening of a Magus” by thedreamer4. This story will be HD
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Introduction: **This story is a slash adaptation of "The Awakening of a Magus" by the-dreamer4. I plan on keeping a good bit of her content intact as I think the story as she has written it is utterly fantastic. My reason for this adaptation is to change some of the Magus story-arc to a Harry/Draco pairing. I plan to keep the story line mainly intact at first and then I imagine some serious divergence will occur. This adaptation is done with the kind permission of the-dreamer4. Please take the time to read "The Awakening of a Magus" here at Fanfiction.

**The Greatest of the Ancient Magics  
Prologue - Fri, Jul 21 - Day 1**

A golden thread connected Harry's wand with Voldemort's. A golden cage of energy surrounded them. To the strains of phoenix song, Harry focused everything in him, concentrated on the beads of light strung along the golden thread, forcing the beads towards Voldemort's wand. Voldemort was shocked, fearful; his wand shook. Then the shadowy figures of the victims of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced their way out of the wand …

And Harry Potter woke up in his bedroom on Privet Drive, shaking and sweating.

**Chapter 1 - Fri, Jul 21 - Day 1  
_Chapter 1_**

Almost every night in the weeks since he had returned to the Dursleys' house for the summer, he relived some part of his last confrontation with Voldemort. Sometimes, it was the murder of Cedric Diggory or the unbelievable fiery pain of the Cruciatus curse. More, now, it was those moments when his sheer, stubborn will overpowered Voldemort's when their wands were connected. Looking back, he often couldn't believe he had accomplished such a thing, especially after the pain and torture before.

The other nights he experienced dreams on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. Harry had never had much of an interest in girls but, towards the end of the school year he had noticed that he was becoming increasingly attracted to some of the other guys in school. He resolutely ignored these thoughts and chalked them up to nothing more than the stress he was under during the tournament. But now he had started dreaming of a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

The strangest thing about seeing Draco Malfoy featured prominently in his dreams, although that in and of itself _was_ strange, was the fact that Harry felt such a strong connection to him in the dream. The dreams were never of a sexual nature. As dreams go they were relatively tame. They would be walking hand in hand around the lake at Hogwarts and talking. About what, Harry could never seem to remember. All he remembered of the dreams were Draco's presence and the unbelievable feeling of peace he felt. That was something he had never had in his life and it felt wonderful. Still, there was something that felt not complete about it at the same time.

Even though it wasn't light yet, Harry decided to give up on sleeping and got dressed. "Hmm." Harry looked at the fit of his clothes. "Uncle Vernon will have a fit. I must be having a growth spurt. I don't _think_ my shirt and pants are suddenly shrinking. At least I'm not growing in the middle, like Dudley," he muttered, then sat by the window. He had gotten used to staring out into the pre-dawn sky, thinking the end of the tournament, and the growing feelings he was experiencing towards Draco Malfoy.

Some time later, as daylight filled his view, he heard the Dursleys stirring. "Ugh! Today is the day we have to take that trailer out into the country and pick up all that junk Uncle Vernon inherited from his cousin … or was it aunt … or cousin-in-law. Of course, _I'll _have to do most of the work. Wouldn't it be great to just use _Wingardium Leviosa _on that junk." He thought back to the way Hermione had lectured the others on proper pronunciation back in their first Charms class. Harry smiled to himself, then decided to try to get on Aunt Petunia's good … well _better _side … and start breakfast.

When Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen and saw Harry already preparing breakfast, she sniffed, then turned around to greet Vernon and 'my _darling_ Dudley-kins'. Harry wondered how his Aunt Petunia, harsh, brittle, and cruel to almost everyone, could be the sister of his caring, lovely mother Lily.

"Boy!" Vernon bellowed. "You had better not cause any trouble today. And you had _better_ not damage anything. We should be able to get a tidy sum selling off Cousin Letitia's clutter. There are plenty of fools out there who will think that junk is worth something." Rubbing his hands together, Vernon smirked and chuckled, while Petunia beamed.

"What will you buy me with the money?" Dudley growled.

Harry just muttered, "Yes, Uncle Vernon," and tuned them out while he finished cooking.

After breakfast, they all piled into the car, rode out to the house of a co-worker of Vernon's, and borrowed an open trailer with tarpaulins and ropes to tie everything down. The ride out to Cousin Letitia's country cottage was another two hours of misery, but that was nothing new. Dudley poked and prodded, verbally and with his pudgy fingers, delighting in the fact that Harry couldn't use magic to get even or he'd be expelled from his beloved Hogwarts. Harry just did his best to ignore Dudley, sometimes closing his eyes and breathing slowly and deeply to calm himself.

Once they got to Letitia's cottage, Harry saw that someone had packed things pretty efficiently in boxes, crates, trunks and such. Obviously, neither Aunt Petunia nor Dudley would do anything but observe and make nasty remarks about his work. Probably Uncle Vernon wouldn't do much, either. He was strong as an ox, but since he was so overweight and out of shape, he had no stamina to speak of.

As soon as he was sure what needed to go, Harry started hauling boxes out to the trailer. To distract himself, he would think back on his dreams from the past few weeks, though occasionally, something seemed to give him an uneasy feeling as he worked. It looked like a storm was brewing, but should move away from where they were. _Maybe it's just the storm getting on my nerves_, Harry thought.

"Harry Potter! I thought I told you no trouble," yelled Vernon, then his voice dropped and he hissed, "No _magic_!"

"Huh?" Harry grunted as he heaved the trunk onto the trailer. "What magic?"

"You _must_ be doing something unnatural, or you _never_ could have handled that trunk. It took two grown men to bring it up from the basement." Vernon was torn between fear and smug triumph at supposedly catching Harry cheating.

All Harry could answer was, "Well, I think I'm in a growth spurt. Maybe I got a bit stronger." Harry started past his uncle, heading back to the house for the next crate.

With his face turning various shades of red and purple, Vernon grabbed Harry's shoulder with one hand, spinning him around, and raised the other preparing to backhand Harry for his insolence. Without thinking, Harry adjusted his stance to regain his balance, and his right hand reached up to grab his uncle's wrist. He felt a wave of … something … energy, fill him.

His uncle's arm stopped as though it had hit a wall, his face registering shock, and then pain. Harry released his wrist as though it were on fire, and saw that bruises were already beginning to show where Harry's fingers had been. "I … I didn't mean … did I do that?" Harry stuttered, glancing back and forth between his uncle's wrist and his own hands held in front of him. The energy still simmered within him, slowly filling every part of his body, as he somehow became aware of every muscle, every tendon, bone and joint, even the blood pumping through his racing heart. Then lightning arced between the dark clouds that had gathered overhead without his noticing.

Vernon jumped, stared a moment at the threatening sky, and bellowed, "Dudley, Petunia, inside the house. Boy, you cover the trailer and then I have a great deal to tell you, you little freak." Then they heard Dudley cry out. He had been snooping in the trailer and knocked over a crate on his foot. Petunia ran towards the trailer, calling out about her poor sweetling. Just as she climbed into the trailer, a lightning bolt struck a huge tree next to the trailer. Harry couldn't say why, but he knew the storm and the lightning were unnatural, created by magic.

As the great tree slowly fell toward the trailer, amid Dudley and Petunia's screams, an intense purple glow formed around Harry. Despite how the Dursleys treated him, there had to be something he could do. Reaching out one shaking, glowing hand, he uttered an emphatic, low-voiced, "No!" A beam of purple light shot out, engulfing the tree like fireworks. Then the light and the tree were gone as though they had never existed.

As he looked at himself, shocked at the glowing light still surrounding him, he was struck from three different directions: a sickly-colored lightning bolt from above, and two magic spells from the sides. All three attacks hit the glowing purple energy, which acted like a shield. Harry instinctively raised both arms as though to deflect the attacks, though their force didn't reach him. Tendrils of purple light tracked back along the path of the attacks at high speed. Harry saw the storm clouds suddenly disappear, and heard two loud snapping noises and screams of pain. Harry's legs folded. He sat back on his heels, hands on the ground, panting, trying not to pass out. The purple glow faded away.

Two figures appeared between the trailer and the house. Looking around, they focused on Harry. One of them declared, "Harry Potter, you know that students aren't allowed to use magic outside the school!"

**Disclaimer:** Major characters and plot elements in the Harry Potter world through Year Four, and some from Year Five & Six, belong to J.K.Rowling and are copyrighted by her and others. Major characters in the Magus story-arc belong to the-dreamer4 and are copyrighted by her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Greatest of the Ancient Magics **

**Chapter 2 - Fri, Jul 21 - Day 1  
_Busted!_**

"I am Acastus Abernathy, an Obliviator with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, and this is my partner, Samantha Silverdale, an Auror with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There has been a great deal of magic put out here and I demand to know what is going on! These Muggles will have to be tended to as well."

"No!" Harry gasped. He slowly stood and managed to get the words out. "Wizard Storm … Death Eaters! And leave the Dursleys alone. They already know about wizards." Harry finally steadied himself, and addressed the Auror, who still had said nothing. "I'm not sure what I did, but I had no choice. My family was in danger, and then I was attacked by magic." All three Dursleys looked at Harry, surprised that he had called them family and had protected them, even if it _was_ using magic.

Samantha stepped forward with a reassuring smile for Harry. " Acastus, suppose you go with Harry and have him explain what's going on. I'll take the Muggles inside and get their side of the story. We need to know just what those power surges were."

Acastus moved closer to Samantha. "But he said there were Death Eaters about. You as the Auror should be the one tracking the magic, and I as the Obliviator should tend the Muggles," he said in a harsh stage whisper.

"Relax! Whatever Potter did here has put them out of commission or chased them away. I'd _know_," Samantha declared quietly with a small smile. "Come along now … Dursleys, isn't it? Let's go inside and have a nice, quiet talk." Even if she hadn't possessed strong magic, Samantha Silverdale would have had a way about her, a calm authority that put wizard or Muggle at ease.

"We don't want anything to do with you freaks, let me tell you!" Vernon blustered weakly.

"I didn't know witches could be _pretty_," whispered Dudley to his father, who swatted him on the head for such a traitorous comment.

Vernon then said, "I demand you release us immediately!"

Samantha just smiled. "You aren't captive, you know. I just want to know what happened from your point of view. But I would suggest you go back home after that. Whatever your business here, you would rather not be around while we investigate. Sit down. Sit _down_. Would you like some tea?" Samantha offered as they settled on the sheet-covered furniture in the parlor.

Petunia said, haughtily, "There's nothing in the kitchen. The owner passed on recently and we were picking up my dear Vernon's inheritance."

"Well, no matter. We can still have tea. Scones, anyone?" Samantha asked as she held out her wand. A lovely tea service appeared on the table, including what looked and smelled like fresh-baked scones. "Now, Mrs. Dursley, I know it isn't quite the thing to discuss business while pouring tea, but if you would do the honors, I can begin, and thereby finish sooner, hmm?"

As Petunia gingerly poured, Samantha began with Vernon. "Now, I'd like you to describe for me everything that happened just now, from the first magic you noticed. And, please, I'd like your wife and son to wait until you have finished before we get their input. Thanks so much."

Samantha was hard to resist under normal circumstances, and she added a small Trust-Me charm under her breath. Vernon told about his catching Harry apparently using magic to help him move the trunk, "though the little mon-… the boy denied it." Then he told about the lightning, the tree falling towards the trailer and his wife and son, the purple light. At that point, he was shaking, and Samantha waited while he pulled himself together. Then he made an attempt to describe the attack, though he had started toward the trailer just as it happened, and he wasn't sure what he'd seen.

Petunia quietly confirmed Vernon's story while sipping tea from a trembling cup and Dudley just nodded his head, saying "Uh huh!" over and over while stuffing scones in his mouth.

The lovely Auror stood and slowly paced around the room, thinking about what she had heard. "You're sure about the purple light around him? Not blue or some other color?" As Vernon sputtered that he had perfect eyesight, Samantha waved her hand. "Yes, yes of course you're sure. Just, so … unusual. And he didn't have his wand?"

Petunia drew herself up and stated, "We don't allow him to use his freakish tools around us, I'll have you know. It's just so … unnatural." Her voice trailed off as she realized who and what she was saying this to.

More pacing. "How old is Harry?" she finally asked the Dursleys.

"Oh, 14 ... I think. He has a birthday sometime in the summer, so, nearly 15, wouldn't you say, Vernon?" Petunia tried to be nonchalant. "Our dear Dudley is already 15, aren't you, duddykins?"

With a sickly sweet smile, Samantha returned to her pacing. They didn't even know when Harry's birthday was? By now, the Dursleys just watched her pacing, heads moving back and forth as though at a tennis match.

Samantha began muttering. "Not quite 15! Impossible! The youngest one in history was 25. But … a purple aura and no wand. And the residual from the magic is extensive. We registered a huge outlay of magic, almost off the scales. Ah, but he _is _Harry Potter, though. This could explain _so_ many things." She stopped, and raised her wand, changed her mind and said, "Excuse me, I have to send a magical message and I'm sure you'd rather I not do it in front of you. I can see that magic makes you very … uncomfortable. Wait here, please."

As she started out the door, she heard Dudley whisper to Petunia, "But the scones were so _good_!"

"Alright then, Potter, what's all this about a Wizard Storm and Death Eaters? I warn you, I'll know if you're putting me on!" Acastus declared.

"Well, sir, I was having a ... an argument with my Uncle Vernon … over there." As Acastus waved him on, he went to stand where Vernon had stopped him. "There was a lightning bolt that startled us. And this nasty storm was right overhead. But it couldn't have been, you see, since I saw it building off that way, and storms never move backwards around here. Uncle Vernon called to the others to come in out of the storm, but Dudley was stuck in the trailer and Aunt Petunia tried to get him out. Then another lightning bolt hit the tree by the trailer."

"There's no tree by the trailer, healthy or damaged," Acastus insisted, looking in that direction.

"Well, that's because it's gone now." Harry dipped his head, saying it in a small voice. "This is where I just don't understand what happened. This purple light formed up around me and, I think, inside me, and when I saw that strange lightning hit the tree, everything went into slow motion. I knew I had to try something, but my wand is stashed away at home, since I can't use it away from school. I sort of … reached out and the purple light hit the tree, and the tree … disappeared in a bunch of purple fireworks. Then another bolt hit me at the same time as two curses. The purple light blocked the attacks, then it tracked back to their sources. The storm disappeared, and the two Death Eaters were hit by the spells they tried on me. Then the glow went away and you two showed up. But I don't understand it. I didn't have my wand, and I didn't use any incantations."

The Obliviator had been experiencing a progressively racing heart and dry mouth as Harry quietly described what he had done. His eyes were wide as he thought, _It can't be! But how would he even know about Wild Magic to describe it so well? Only Ministry people know much about the legends of the Magi, and not all of them know, either. But is _he _a Magus? A school boy? I am way out of my league here. I wonder if those Muggles will confirm his story._ Then he looked over at Harry. They had both been quiet for a couple of minutes. "How do you know they were Death Eaters?" Acastus asked quietly, asking but not challenging.

"When the curses hit, they didn't get through, but I recognized them both. One sent a _Crucio _… I think he's still alive … and the other was … _Avada Kedavra_ … he isn't … alive, that is. Somehow, I'm sure of that." Harry looked off into the distance speaking in an emotionless voice, almost in shock as he began to realize what he had done, and with so little effort … until it was over, that is.

"Show me where they are, Harry," Acastus asked softly. He didn't see Samantha come out of the cottage as they went around a rise into some trees.


End file.
